


Days of the Sunflowers

by purple_mangosteen



Series: Days of Our Lives [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mangosteen/pseuds/purple_mangosteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is married to his job. People thinks the same about Mycroft. So, it is a surprise when Mycroft shows up with his three teenage sons. Sons who are equally brilliant and mischievous. But then again, James, Ashford and Albus have inherited the best that Potter and Holmes families can offer. Slash. Established Mycroft/Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

 

Days of the Sunflowers

 

Chapter I

 

Harry Watson had found herself a new lover. The said new lover was nice and she made Harry happy. Therefore, John Watson was happy too. Then she whisked Harry away for surprise trip to Bali. Just a few days before Christmas. Thus, led John to his current predicament. Harry didn't have time to buy Christmas present for John so she merely gave him Harrods gift card and told him to buy his own present.

And now, John was standing between clothes shelves at Harrods, confused beyond imagination as what to buy. He wasn't a man of luxury so he didn't need much for himself. He had bought a few things and now planned to buy present for his best friend, the annoying git who faked his own death, the one and only Sherlock Holmes. But, what should he buy for Sherlock? John was busy contemplating this when someone bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry," the person said. 

"It's alright," John said. The person who bumped into him was a teen. The teen couldn't be older than fourteen. He was handsome with jet black hair, grey eyes and aristocratic face.

The teen's eyes widened at the sight of him. "You're Uncle John!" he blurted out in surprise.

John blinked. Uncle John? The last time he checked, Harry Watson didn't have a son yet or any child for that matter.

"I'm sorry," he said at last. "But you're mistaken."

"No, I'm not," the boy said vehemently. "You're Uncle John." The grey eyes glinted mischievously now. "You're Uncle Sherlock's boyfriend."

John sighed. "For the last time, we're not a couple," he said in defeat. Honestly, maybe John needed to put note on his forehead or something. Why everyone always assumed that he and Sherlock were dating? Then the teen's words registered on his mind. Wait, what? Did he just hear what he thought he has heard?

"Uncle Sherlock?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," the teen confirmed.

"As in Sherlock Holmes?" John asked again.

"Yes," the teen replied, looking at John bemusedly. "Sherlock Holmes is my uncle. My father is Mycroft Holmes. I'm James by the way. Nice to meet you, Uncle John."

"Nice to meet you, James," John replied automatically. His mind was still reeling from the revelation. Mycroft was a father? How? When?

"Oh! I have to tell them about this!" James crowed happily. "Wait here, Uncle John!"

"What?" John asked, flabbergasted.

But the teen had disappeared.

Sherlock's nephew. Mycroft's son. Never in his life had John thought that Mycroft was a father. He tried to picture Mycroft, Mrs. Mycroft and James together. During all these times, Mycroft never gave any indication that he was a married man. Let alone with a son in tow. James looked quite normal. At least normal like any teen in his age. John had thought that James would start spouting deductions.

"This way!" It was James' voice.

"Are you sure?" An unknown voice joined in.

John remembered that James was going to tell people. What kind of people? He got his answer as James returned, followed by another teen. His twin precisely. They both had the same handsome aristocratic face, messy but stylish jet black hair and grey eyes. The only thing to differentiate them was the colour of their jacket. James wore red jacket while his twin wore blue one.

"See," James said triumphantly. "I'm never wrong." He declared arrogantly.

At that moment, John was reminded of Sherlock.

"Really?" his twin drawled. "I recall many times when you're-"

"It was different," James cut him off before he turned his attention back to John. "This is Ashford, we're twin." He introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Uncle John." Ashford said politely. "We've heard so much about you." He said.

"All is good, I hope." John said good naturedly.

"Of course." James said.

"We came here to buy Christmas present," Ashford told him.

"Are both of you alone here?" John asked, frowning.

"No," James replied. "We came with Father and Al."

"Al is our younger brother." Ashford explained. "There are three of us."

In ten minutes, Mycroft had gone from single man to a father with three sons in row. How came Sherlock never mention about this before? John never heard about Sherlock's family aside of Mycroft and his mother. And when he spoke about Mycroft, it was usually in annoyance. Sherlock never mentioned about having nephews.

"Have you found present for Uncle Sherlock?" Ashford asked suddenly.

"How do you know about it?" John asked in astonishment.

"Easy," James said.

"You have been here for awhile, looking for things." Ashford said.

"But this section only sells high end man clothes." James continued.

"Clothes that aren't your style," Ashford said again.

"So, you're clearly looking for someone else." James said.

"Someone who is used with luxury," Ashford said.

"The only person who fit the criteria in your circle of friends is Uncle Sherlock." James finished.

During all of this, John merely stared at them in amazement. He should have known that no son of Mycroft Holmes would be normal. They had to be genius too.

"That was amazing," he said sincerely.

"Of course," James said smugly.

"James, Ashford."

"Hey, Al!"

So, this was Al, their younger brother. The teen had the same jet black hair like his brothers but he possessed a pair of brilliant green eyes. And his face... he must be the most adorable child ever.

"Look!" James pointed at him excitedly.

John thought that he was paraded around like animal in the circus.

The green eyes widened in recognition. "Hello, Uncle John," Al greeted him. "I'm Albus but just call me Al." His voice was soft. It was contrast with James' boisterous one.

"Hello, Al." John said, wondering as to why Sherlock's nephews knew about him while he didn't know that they existed until ten minutes ago.

"Hello, John. Good to see you," And from behind Al, Mycroft Holmes showed up. As usual, he was dressed impeccably in his three piece suits and black coat.

"Mycroft," he said.

"Father, we found Uncle John here," James told his father in excitement.

"Yes," he drawled. "John," he said."Let me introduce my sons. James and Ashford are the oldest. They're twin."

James and Ashford wore matching grin on their face.

"And Albus, my youngest son." The man put his hand on Al's shoulder as he introduced them.

Al smiled at him.

The sight of Mycroft surrounded by his children was really something. Sherlock said that he was married to his job and John assumed the same for Mycroft. This was Mycroft he was talking about. The British Government.

"So, John, have you found suitable present for my brother?" Mycroft asked.

"How? Never mind about that." John muttered.

"Scarf will be nice," Al suggested.

"Yeah," James said in agreement. "Uncle Sherlock always wear scarf."

"True," Ashford added.

Facing with three hopeful expressions, John knew what to do, even without Mycroft's threatening gaze in the background. Mycroft was such an over protective brother. John shuddered to think about the level of protectiveness Mycroft achieved as a father.

"That is excellent idea," he said.

James cheered.

"Over there," Ashford pointed.

They finally settled on nice blue cashmere scarf. So, John went to pay for his purchase.

"We have to leave now." Mycroft said. "See you, John."

Apparently they were finished with their shopping.

"See you, Uncle John," the children chorused.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

John was still confused when he returned to 221B Baker Street. Sherlock took one look at him and said. "You've met them."

"Yes," John huffed. Really, there was no secret there. "Why you never tell me that you have nephews?" he asked curiously.

"It isn't important," Sherlock answered.

John sighed. "I didn't even know that Mycroft is married."

"His ring, John," Sherlock said annoyance, probably amazed by John lack of observation.

"I thought that the ring is symbolic," he said sheepishly. "You're married to your job. He's married to his job. Symbolic, like I said."

Sherlock snorted. "You really do have imaginative mind."

"You like your nephews, right?" Somehow he had to ask Sherlock about this. Sherlock called Mycroft his archenemy after all.

"Don't be stupid, John." Sherlock drawled. "I'm quite fond of my nephews."

"That's good to know." He muttered. "They never visit you here." He commented.

"Most of time they're in boarding school." Sherlock replied.

"Eton?" he asked, "or Harrow?"

"It's private boarding school in Scotland." Sherlock said. "There is no escaping them now."

"What?" he asked, confused by his best friend statement.

"Do pay attention, John," Sherlock said, annoyed. "You've met them, finally. Now, they're going to kidnap you for Christmas dinner."

"They're teens," he retorted. "I doubt they have ability to kidnap someone." He said dryly. The only thing they could do was asking their father to do the kidnapping. Mycroft was a professional in that area.

"They're his children," Sherlock said, as if that explained everything. "Those three pranksters."

"Maybe James," John commented.

Sherlock snorted. "Oh, they're equally mischievous."

"Hmmm..." he muttered. "I'm going to make tea. Do you want some?"

"Yes." Sherlock replied.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mycroft came the next day when he and Sherlock were having breakfast. "Good morning, little brother, John," the man greeted them.

"Morning, Mycroft," John replied.

Sherlock didn't bother with replying his brother.

Mycroft, used to it, simply said. "I came to invite both of you to Christmas dinner this year."

"Fine, I'll come." Sherlock said curtly.

John looked at his best friend in shock. If anything, he thought that Sherlock would refuse. Especially with his comment about the Christmas dinner previously.

"And what about you, John?" Mycroft asked.

"I'll come too," he replied.

"Good. That's very good," Mycroft said smoothly. "Well, now that's settled, I will take my leave then. See you later, Sherlock, John."

As soon as Mycroft left, he turned to Sherlock. "We need to buy present for your nephews."

"I suppose," Sherlock said. "We could go to Harrods then. You did go there to buy my Christmas present. Scarf, really, John."

John groaned.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"Christmas dinner at Mycroft's house?" Mrs. Hudson said in surprise.

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson," John replied. Their landlady had come to inquire if they were going to have gathering at 221B just like last year. "I met him and his sons a few days ago." He added.

"Sons?"

"Mycroft has three teenage sons." John explained.

"He must have his hand full," Mrs. Hudson commented. "Did you meet his wife too?" she asked eagerly. This was really a new piece of gossip.

"No," John replied."Only him and his sons."

She looked disappointed.

"But we could have gathering at New Year," John suggested. "Three of us plus Molly and Greg."

"That' splendid idea," Mrs. Hudson said. "We should invite Mycroft and his wife too."

John very much doubted that Mycroft would come but Mrs. Hudson was quite adamant so he gave up and said that he would ask Mycroft.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mycroft send his chauffeur to pick them which was great since it was really difficult to find cab at Christmas Eve.

"I thought he lives in Pall Mall," John commented when he arrived at the magnificent manor that was Mycroft's house in Campden Hill, Kensington.

"It is his official residence," Sherlock replied.

The massive front door opened and Mycroft showed up. "Good evening, Sherlock, John, I'm pleased that both of you make it," he said.

"You did invite us here," Sherlock commented, walking past his brother.

"Evening Mycroft," John said.

Mycroft closed the door and gestured to the long hallway. The house was huge. The classic English decor was enhanced by fine details such as Victorian antiques, priceless paintings and elegant fireplaces. Christmas decorations artfully completed the places.

"Sherlock!"

John looked up and saw a man, probably in the beginning of thirty, greeted Sherlock enthusiastically. The man turned to him the next. "Dr. John Watson, we finally met, at last."

John really needed to talk with Sherlock about the fact that everyone seemed to know about him.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." The man said. "Just call me Harry."

Harry again? So many Harrys in John's life. What was Harry's connection with Sherlock then? An unknown brother, perhaps?

"Uncle Sherlock!" The children had spotted their uncle presence.

Harry smiled brightly at them. "Sherlock is quite close with the children," he commented.

"Yes, he encourages their mischievous streak," Mycroft said.

"I could say the same about you, Mycroft." Harry said.

"Forgive me, dear."

Dear? John stared at both of Harry and Mycroft. It was then that he noticed that Harry's green eyes were identical to Al's.

"Mycroft is my husband," Harry said. "James, Ashford and Al are our children."

"Oh, that is-that's fine." John said lamely once he found back his voice. Not a wife but a husband. He was going to kill Sherlock and Mycroft for making a fool out of him. John fumed inwardly as he walked towards the dining room with Mycroft and Harry. Sherlock was behind them. He was busy conversing with his nephews.

The food was absolutely delicious. But then again, that was expected from Mycroft. After dinner, they retreated to the living room. Mycroft and Harry sat side by side on the sofa. Sherlock sat on the armchair with bored expression on his face. John sat opposite Sherlock. The children sat on the other sofa.

"So, John," Harry began. "I read your blog."It is really informative.

"Yeah," James piped up. "We read your blog too."

"It's really interesting," Ashford added.

"Thank you," John said, pleased. He gave Sherlock a pointed look.

Sherlock ignored him with practiced ease.

"Both of you are so funny," Harry said after watching their interaction.

"I'm not funny!" Sherlock argued vehemently.

Harry ignored his protest.

James snickered.

Sherlock gave his nephew a betrayed look.

"It is good for Sherlock to have John with him," Mycroft stated.

"I'm sitting right here," Sherlock said sarcastically.

"So, what do you do?" John asked Harry, intent to prevent the war between the two brothers. Really, it was Christmas Eve and they still managed to bicker like a child.

Harry and Mycroft exchanged look before he said. "I'm Chief of United Kingdom Special Defence Force."

"Is that part in our military?" John asked.

"More like law enforcement," Harry said. The man was nice and friendly. He was also normal. It was stark contrast with Mycroft. John was quite content to talk with Harry while Mycroft inserted his opinion here and there.

It was when he heard the word blackmail; he turned his attention to Sherlock. Just what Sherlock was doing with his nephews?

"We're telling Uncle Sherlock about the computer program that we've created," James explained upon seeing John's expression. "We named it Marauder." He said proudly.

"Virus," Sherlock corrected.

"Spyware," Al said.

"Do tell about that," Sherlock ordered his nephew.

"Marauder is meant to gather information from infected computers. It can sniff out information from input boxes, including password hidden by asterisk, record audio from a connected microphones and take screenshots of applicants that the spyware deems important." Al explained. "It can also collect information about nearby discoverable Bluetooth devices. It won't disturb or destroy anything. After initial infection, the spyware can spread through USB sticks or local network."

By the end of Al's explanation, John was rendered speechless.

"Clever, very clever." Sherlock commented. "How do you hide it?"

"It appears to infect computers disguised as legitimate program." Al explained.

"It might come handy in the future," James said. "For blackmails," he added, grinning widely.

"Interesting," Sherlock said. "We'll discuss about this later."

"Of course, Uncle Sherlock." James replied.

"We have tested it." Al continued. "The result is perfect. We've gathered many information. Father has seen it."

Mycroft inclined his head towards his youngest son.

"Dirty laundry actually," James said wickedly. "You won't believe what those politicians at Whitehall did in their spare time."

"I'm going to test it in Scotland Yard," Sherlock declared.

"Okay, Uncle Sherlock," the children agreed readily.

John was horrified.

Harry looked exasperated at his children antics. "You children have too much free time during holiday," he muttered. "Whose idea is this?" he asked.

"It's me, Dad." Al answered.

John's mouth literally fell open. He stared at Al in disbelief.

Sherlock gave him 'I told you so' look.

"I think it will be useful," Al admitted.

"Hmmm...planning to be the future British Government?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock!" John hissed in warning. But he didn't need to worry.

"Well, England is just one country. Even if we add the Commonwealth, it's only a small portion of this world." James said. "No offense, Father."

"None taken, James." Mycroft replied. He had a slight smile on his face.

"If we're going to do it, we won't do it by halves," Ashford said.

"What do you mean by that?" John asked. He couldn't help himself.

"We're going to rule the world." Al said.

Mycroft looked every inch of a proud father. He couldn't be more delighted to hear that his children wanted to follow his step.

Harry merely sighed.

Sherlock had thoughtful look on his face. John was afraid to ask what he was planning with his nephews.

And for the first time, John saw the steel determination in those green eyes that Al possessed. Not only Al, but also James and Ashford. Brilliant sharp mind added with the resource their father had. The world better be ready for the Holmes siblings.

 

Author's Note:

 

I want to write about Harry and Mycroft's teenage children but it's impossible to do so in Winter Tale. So, I decide to write this. I think it is really interesting to explore that. Arthur Bowen, who starred as Al in Deathly Hallows the movie looked really cute and adorable there. Thanks for reading and please give me reviews.


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

 

Days of the Sunflowers

 

Chapter II

 

Mycroft Holmes sat on the armchair in his study, sipping brandy while looking at the fire on the fireplace. The situation was similar to last year when he received phone call from his younger brother. He had gone to Saint Barts then to identify the body with Sherlock which led to the whole mess.

In the end, Sherlock helped the woman to fake her own death. Mycroft knew about that. But since Sherlock had gone all the way to save her, Mycroft could pretend that she was dead, if only for Sherlock's sake.

This year however, was different. There was no life threatening situation and there was no criminal mastermind who planned to ruin Sherlock. His baby brother and his flatmate even came to the Christmas dinner that Mycroft hosted. Of course, part of it because of Harry. His lovely spouse was quite mad by the elaborate and ruthless plan that he and Sherlock made to destroy Moriarty. Once his anger faded, Harry helped them with the plan. And after everything was taken care of, Harry demanded that they should meet regularly.

Mycroft and Sherlock were different from other people. They didn't really feel emotions like other people did. Mycroft especially was able to compartment his emotion. Like he told Sherlock, caring wasn't an advantage. He couldn't let his emotion overruled his head. Moriarty wasn't the only one who called him Iceman as the result. However, that rule only applied in his job.

It was a different matter in private. He cared deeply about his baby brother although he had strange way to show it. At least, according to other people like John. And he obviously cared about Harry and their children. Harry was unexpected thing in his life. Mycroft never planned to get close with other people, let alone to fall in love and get married.

But he met Harry. The other man was nice, loyal, honest and brilliant. It was rare quality these days. Mycroft liked what he saw in Harry and for the first time in his life, he was attracted to someone else. He thought of it for awhile. Should he go and pursue Harry? Or should he let it pass? It wouldn't be a matter since he was always able to contain his emotion.

In the end, he chose to pursue Harry. It was very easy to make Harry return his feelings. Mycroft wasn't master of manipulation for nothing. It only took him three months to enter the next stage in their relationship. And then the children came. James, Ashford and Al. Three brilliant and mischievous sons. Mycroft could do without mischievous part but apparently it was inherited trait of Potter family. Not only that, but their personality was also mostly Harry. Which was good since it would save his children from unpleasant childhood like Sherlock. During his childhood, Sherlock never bothered to pretend to be normal. Unlike Mycroft. Even until now, Sherlock still never cared of what the world thought of him and behaved as he liked.

Of course Sherlock had scoffed that he had lost his mind when his younger brother heard that he planned to marry Harry. But no, Mycroft was very sane and very brilliant too. Once he had Harry, he knew that Harry would be his forever.

"Planning for world dominion?" Came the amused voice of his spouse. Harry had entered his study a moment ago but chose to lean on the door to observe him.

"Hardly," he replied. He already wielded power in the England and his web had reached all over the world. But Harry didn't need to know about that. "Besides that, I'm sure that our children are doing fine with their plan."

"Ambitious plan," Harry muttered in dry tone.

Mycroft smirked a bit. James, Ashford and Al were his children. What did you expect from them?

"Enough about that already. We should rest," Harry said. "We're going to the Burrow tomorrow, remember?"

As if Mycroft could forget that. The Weasleys were Harry's family. A large one of that. And they did an awful lot of visiting, birthdays, anniversaries, Christmas and New Year.

"I suppose so." He got up from his armchair and walked towards Harry. Once he came in front of Harry, he leaned down to kiss him.

"Mycroft," Harry said breathlessly when they broke apart.

He smiled at Harry. "Come dear," he said and led Harry to their bedroom.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Christmas at the Burrow was a large affair. Mostly because of the huge number of people who attended it. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, their children and spouse, their grandchildren and honorary Weasley such as Harry.

Mycroft was having conservation with Andromeda and Bill. Out of all of them, Mycroft was friendliest with Andromeda and Bill. On the other side of the room, Teddy Lupin sat on the sofa with his girlfriend, Victorie. Teddy was in Auror training now while Victorie ws in Healer training. James, Ashford and Al were out with their cousins. They were playing Quidditch in the garden. Cold weather and snow didn't stop the children from having fun.

Harry himself sat with Ron and Hermione. Ron now worked with George at the joke shop. Hermione meanwhile worked at DMLE.

"We're going to have New Year celebration with Sherlock and his flatmate," he told Ron and Hermione.

"I think it's nice," Hermione said."You could have friends in the Muggle world now."

"Yeah," he said.

Before Sherlock and John went home, John had issued the invitation. Harry quickly accepted it and said that he, Mycroft and the children would come.

They then talked about their friends, children and the latest news in the wizarding world. Harry enjoyed his time there.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

When John Watson arrived at the crime scene after Sherlock texted him to come, he never thought that he would find James, Ashford and Al there.

"What are you boys doing here?" he asked.

"Ah, John. You're here. Good." Sherlock said, as if there was nothing wrong with taking three teenage boys to the crime scene.

"Hi Uncle John," James said cheerfully.

Ashford merely nodded while Al smiled softly at him.

"Sherlock!" he bellowed. "You can't take your nephew to the crime scene."

"Why not?" Sherlock asked.

John fought for patience. "Why not?" he repeated. "Dear Lord...Where is Greg anyway?"

"Over there," James said. "You should see his face when he found out who our father is."

The feeling was mutual, John thought inwardly. "And Donovan didn't say anything?" She usually was the most vocal about Sherlock's presence. Although she toned it down since Sherlock's return from his faked death.

"Al sweet talked her. She is wondering right now why I could have such an innocent and adorable nephew." Sherlock replied.

Al smiled at that. A mischievous glint flashed briefly in his eyes. James snickered in the background.

"Sherlock!" Lestrade finally joined them. "John."

"Greg." He said.

"Sherlock, you can't bring yotr nephew here." Lestrade said desperately.

"The murderer is the husband." Sherlock stated suddenly.

"What?" Lestrade said.

"You heard me," Sherlock said disdainfully. "She found out that he was the one behind the robbery and planned to go to Scotland Yard. So he killed her."

"The robbery?" Lestrade asked in confusion.

"He robbed his own jewellery shop to claim insurance money." James informed.

Lestrade turned to look at James in disbelief.

"Why are you lot so stupid?" Sherlock muttered.

Lestrade glared at him but ordered to arrest the husband. "So, can all of you make deduction like your uncle?" he asked curiously.

"We inherit our father brains after all," James said, shrugging.

"Right, right." Lestrade muttered. "Should have figured it."

"I highly doubt it." Sherlock muttered.

John decided to interrupt them before Sherlock could throw another insult. "Greg," he said. "We're going to have New Year celebration at 221B. Just like usual, with me, Sherlock, Mrs. Hudson, and Molly. Coming?"

"Oh, sure." Lestrade replied.

"Good," Sherlock said. "We're off then."

John sighed. "Well, see you later, Greg." He said.

"Goodbye, Detective Inspector." The teens chorused before trailing after their uncle.

Lestrade stared at their disappearing figures, especially at the three teenage boys. He thought that Mycroft was single like his younger brother, so meeting the boys was surprising for him. Three sons with terrifying brain like their father and uncle. He worried for the future of England.

John was surprised when Sherlock and the children made beeline towards one of the car parked outside the crime scene. He had spotted the car when he arrived but he thought nothing of it. It was white Bentley Continental GT, very nice and very, very expensive.

"What are you waiting for?" Sherlock asked.

During his musings, Sherlock and the children had climbed into the car. Sherlock in the driver seat and the children in the backseat.

"John!" Sherlock snapped impatiently.

John got into the car. Sherlock started the engine then.

"Whose car is this?" he asked.

"Dad's actually." James replied.

"It's Christmas present from Father," Ashford said.

"Did you borrow it from Harry?" John asked his flatmate.

"No," Sherlock replied. "They showed up with the car."

John raised his eyebrow.

"Father and Dad are off to their monthly romantic dinner." James explained. He made a face at the word romantic."So, we decided to visit Uncle Sherlock."

"Why didn't you say so?" John asked.

"I said that there is nothing wrong with taking them to the crime scene. I never said that I took them there." Sherlock said.

John glared at Sherlock."And who drove the car?"

"I drove it," James answered.

"You drove it?" John repeated after him.

"Yeah," James confirmed.

"You're fourteen," he said, scandalized.

"I'm aware of that," James said. "But, Father taught us how to drive. So it isn't a problem."

"We have license and all, Uncle John." Al added. "And we're responsible driver so you don't need to worry."

Sherlock stopped the car. They already arrived in their next destination, Saint Barts.

John was busy cursing Mycroft inwardly. "Do your parents know that you're here?" he asked at last.

"Of course," James said. "Father knows everything."

John sighed at the answer.

Molly was surprised to see them there. John remembered that he had to invite her for the New Year celebration.

"Hello, Molly." Sherlock greeted her.

"Sherlock, John." She turned to the teens.

"James, Ashford and Al," Sherlock said. "They're my nephews."

"Nephews?" Molly asked in shock. It was common reaction after meeting James, Ashford and Al for the first time.

"Yes," James said. "It's pleasure to meet you, Miss Molly Hooper." He smiled at her charmingly.

Molly blushed. "Ah, just call me Molly," she said.

"As you wish then, Molly," James said again.

John couldn't believe his eyes.

"We came here to invite you to New Year gathering at Uncle Sherlock's home." This time it was Ashford who spoke. "Would you grace us with your presence then?"

Molly giggled at both of them. "I would love to," she said. "You have such charming nephews." She said to Sherlock.

John was positive that his jaw had dropped to the floor. But then again, James and Ashford were handsome boys with aristocratic face. They were also tall and with the elegant clothes they wore now, they could pass as seventeen years old boy.

Sherlock merely rolled his eyes at his nephews' antics.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

New Year finally came. Mycroft, Harry and their sons were the first to show up at 221B Baker Street. James, Ashford and Al each brought gift basket with them.

"Assorted cakes and drinks," Harry explained.

"Uhm, thank you." John said.

The next guest was Mrs. Hudson who was surprised to see Harry there. Especially after she learned about his identity as Mycroft's spouse. But she recovered in no time and started gushing about the three lovely and adorable sons Mycroft had.

Lestrade and Molly came together. They too were shocked when they find out about Harry. John had deliberately withheld the information that Mycroft married another man. But soon, they all were busy conversing with each other. Sherlock meanwhile chose to occupy himself with his nephews. John could only hope they didn't come out with something dangerous such as deadly biological virus or chemical weapon. But then again, he might be too optimistic there.

 

Author's Note:

 

Thanks for reading my fic and please give reviews.


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

 

Days of the Sunflowers

 

Chapter III

 

Harry looked around him. This wasn't the first time he went to 221B Baker Street. He already visited the flat in the past a few time but always when Sherlock was alone. And now, the flat was full of people. Mycroft was talking to John. Detective Inspector Lestrade was talking to Miss Hooper and Mrs. Hudson. James, Ashford, Al and Sherlock were nowhere to be seen, which screamed warning at him.

He still remembered his conversation with Mycroft. "Spyware?" he asked in disbelief.

"Do not worry, dear." Mycroft replied easily. "No one would suspect three mischievous teens as the creator of the spyware. The resources needed are beyond ordinary people grasp."

"Fortunately, they're your children." He retorted dryly.

Mycroft smiled slightly. "How true."

"Because of that, they possess every gadget known to mankind." He said.

"Well, we have to nourish our children." Mycroft replied smoothly.

Harry almost groaned. "And I said that I've enough of politician. But then I went and married one."

"Ah, but you love me, dear." Mycroft said arrogantly. "And we have three brilliant sons."

Harry sighed. "You really know how to talk you way out of every situation." He said.

Mycroft merely smirked at him.

It was true however. He loved Mycroft and he wouldn't trade his husband for anything in the world. And they also had three brilliant and adorable sons. Well, adorable might not the best word to describe James. Ashford meanwhile was a bookworm. As for Al, he had such adorable outer appearance even though he was equally as mischievous as his siblings. Harry was really grateful for that. James, Ashford and Al were nice children. He couldn't imagine if they behaved like Sherlock during his brother in law childhood. Mycroft's story was quite terrifying.

Or if they were rebellious teens that were parent's nightmare nowadays. James, Ashford and Al might be mischievous, but what could he expect from Potter's gene? James, his eldest son, truly lived to his namesakes. The teen even took his new car and drove it despite being only fourteen to see his uncle in action. It was all Mycroft's fault actually. His husband taught their children how to drive. In fact, he suspected that Mycroft also taught them how to fly helicopter.

His feet brought him to kitchen where Sherlock was conducting experiment. James, Ashford and Al watched with rapt attention. "Nothing dangerous I suppose," he said.

"Nothing to worry about, Dad." James replied.

"I'll leave you guys to your experiments then." He said.

Sherlock was many things but he was a dedicated uncle. He wouldn't do something that would endanger his nephews.

John saw him and asked worriedly. "Are they alright?"

"They're fine." He replied.

John looked relieved to hear that. But then again, during his time as Sherlock's friend, John had to face Sherlock's eccentricity. So it wasn't surprise that he was that anxious. Severed head in the fridge. Really. Any other man would run for his life.

"They look like you and Mycroft," John commented. He didn't think about their physical appearance until now. It was then he noticed that they looked both like Mycroft and Harry which was impossible actually.

"Well, yes." Harry replied. "James, Ashford and Al are our children after all. With technology, it's possible to have children with our blood." He explained. "Their biological parents have passed away. Mycroft and I adopted them when they were babies."

John nodded in understanding. He had visited Baskerville once. With Mycroft's power, the man could easily order the scientists there to find a way so he and Harry could have their biological children. John had seen the experiment done there. It was mind boggling.

"Mycroft said that he kidnapped you." Harry said suddenly.

"Err, yeah." He replied.

"He always worries about Sherlock." Harry said again.

"At first, I didn't know who he was." John admitted.

"But you handled the situation nicely." Harry commented.

"I was a soldier." He replied.

"The bravery of one," Harry said, smiling.

"Bravery is the kindest word for stupidity," he parroted Mycroft's words.

"What?" Harry looked confused.

"Bravery is the kindest word for stupidity," he repeated. "Mycroft said that." He clarified.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Did he?" he asked.

"It was a test, dear." Mycroft stated.

John had to blink. Since when Mycroft joined them?

"I wouldn't say a thing about your precious almamater." Mycroft continued.

"Oh, really?"

"Certainly." Mycroft glanced at him briefly as he said that. "Especially when my eldest son is also in your House."

John was confused. Did he say something that he shouldn't say to Harry? Because for the rest of the party, Mycroft hovered over Harry.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"No terrorizing John, alright?" Harry said.

They were in their bed, enjoying the afterglow.

"What do you mean by that?" Mycroft didn't pause caressing Harry's back.

Harry lifted his head to look at him pointedly.

"Fine," he relented.

"That's good to hear." Harry said.

Harry only asked him no to terrorize John. He could do that. There was no saying that he couldn't kidnap John for friendly conversation.

"No kidnapping either." Harry continued.

He stared at Harry.

Harry stared back at him.

"Fine," he bit out. No kidnapping. That was fine. Harry didn't say anything about meeting in safe place.

Harry smiled in satisfaction.

"Now, that everything has been settled," he drawled out before Harry could request another thing from him."I suppose we could repeat our earlier activity."

"Oh, absolutely." Harry replied, grinning at him.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

When Mycroft woke up the next morning, Harry was still asleep. It was no surprise since it was still early in the morning. He rose to head to shower. Half hour later, Mycroft was already in his study, perusing his works. He had so much to organize. Being shadow ruler was really consuming job and it kept the gear in his brain to function nonstop. Always planning and plotting to achieve his goal. Sherlock had his consulting detective job and Mycroft had his minor position in the British Government. It worked perfectly well for both of them.

Now, he had many things to plan. There was election in France this year. Mycroft never liked the current President so maybe it was time for change. He had to do further investigation about the other candidates. There was European debt crisis the next. They would rely on Germany, European Central Bank and IMF to solve the crisis. Then again, the single currency idea needed certain requirements so it could work. There were many international issues Mycroft could worry about. As for England itself, it was time to do something about LIBOR manipulation.

Mycroft finished his works there and send email to his personal assistant. After that, he headed back to bedroom.

Harry was ready. "Breakfast?" his spouse asked.

"Yes, dear."

The children were already seared in their claimed seat. Today was the last day of their Christmas holiday. They would return to Hogwarts tomorrow.

"Teddy said he will come today." James told them.

"Yes," Harry replied. "He mentioned it to me."

"We're going to have so much fun." James exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ashford agreed.

His children were really close to Teddy, Harry's godson. Teddy was like their elder brother.

After breakfast, the children ran off, doing whatever they were doing. He and Harry retreated to conservatory. The place was huge with glass windows that overlooked the two acres garden in the back of their house. When they had children, Harry said that he wanted house with huge garden so the children could run freely. So, Mycroft did quick search and found the right house. He bought the house and presented it to his spouse. Mycroft had power and money. He provided his family, which consisted of Harry, his children and Sherlock with everything the best that money could buy. They deserved nothing less from him.

"Have you got idea for summer holiday?" he asked.

It was their yearly trip to abroad. He, Harry and the children would spend one month at foreign countries, Muggle and wizarding world alike. It was good way for James, Ashford and Al to learn about other cultures and languages. They were discussing their destination when James burst in.

"Teddy is here!" the teen told them.

Teddy showed up from behind James.

"Teddy," Harry greeted his godson.

"Teddy," Mycroft said.

"Harry, Mycroft." Teddy greeted them.

"Come on," James said impatiently. "We want to show you something."

"Is it dangerous?" Teddy asked, smiling at his godbrother.

"From us?" James replied. He pretended to think. "Of course!" He dragged Teddy away.

Harry only shook his head at his son's antics.

"This is what you get for naming him after your father and godfather." Mycroft muttered.

"Deadly combination." Harry deadpanned. "Those Potter and Holmes genes."

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Teddy stayed until dinner. He regaled the children with story from Auror training.

"Wicked!" James commented after one outrageous story. "I'm going to be Auror when I grow up." He declared.

"I thought you want to rule the world." Ashford commented.

"I'm very good at multitasking. Besides that, someone has to rule wizarding world." James replied cheekily. "Or Al can do that. He is wizarding world sweetheart after all." He snickered at the last part.

"James."

"Sorry, Dad." James replied automatically. "But it's true, people loves Al."

Al didn't say anything.

James took a bite of his steak and immediately spat it out.

"Gross!" Ashford exclaimed.

"Onion!" James cried out, outraged. "The steak tasted like onion! You knew I hate onion!"

Al smiled innocently at him. "I don't know what you're talking about, James." He said sweetly.

"Dad!" James whined.

During all of this, Harry didn't see Al touch his wand at all. But the teen didn't need wand for simple spell like that. Nor did James and Ashford. His children were powerful wizards.

"James, Al." He warned. Harry was the strict parent and the children knew it. On the other hand, Mycroft was much more lenient which came as surprise for Harry.

"Sorry, Dad." James and Al muttered simultaneously.

They continued their dinner. No further complaint from James about his steak. James sometimes liked to tease his younger brother. Al then would retaliate and there would be pranks war for awhile then they would be best friend again. Most of the time, James, Ashford and Al were really close, doing and planning everything together, including their plan to take over the world.

After dinner, Teddy returned to Grimmauld Place. Harry, Mycroft and the children retreated to the living room. Harry was content to observe his children and his husband. Mycroft and Al were playing chess while James watched and offered his tips and tricks. Ashford was reading book.

"Check mate." Mycroft said.

"Al, you lost again." James commented. Among the three of them, Al was the best chess player but he never won against their father.

"I will win one day," Al replied immediately. And he would. There was no doubt in that.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The trunks were ready. They owls were in their cage. The children were ready to return to Hogwarts. They looked so handsome in their uniforms. The colours of the tie told the houses apart. James with his gold and red tie, Ashford with his blue and bronze tie and Al with his green and silver tie.

James and Ashford hugged Harry before they hugged Mycroft. Of course, they only did it in private since hugging their parents wasn't a thing that fourteen years old boy did anymore. James and Ashford were as tall as Harry now. They had inherited Mycorft's height.

Al however had no such qualms. His youngest son hugged Mycroft first. Harry could see Mycroft's mouth moving although he couldn't hear what his husband was telling their son. Al nodded at his father. Then the child went to hug him.

"I'm going to miss you, Dad." Al whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too, Al." Harry replied.

Al let go of him after a few moments.

"Ready?" James asked.

Al nodded at his elder brother.

James took the floo powder and threw it at the fireplace. The fire flared green.

"Bye, Dad. Bye, Father."

 

Author's Note:

 

I actually only planned to have this fic as oneshot but it continue until now. It's fun writing about Harry, Mycroft and their teenage children. So much to explore. Thanks for reading and please give me reviews.


End file.
